Talk:Jump Force
Original Characters So, Jump Force is going to have OC's designed by Akira Toriyama who are part of the main story. The DB wiki has more info on them, but my point is, should I add them under NPCs, or do you think it's not worth to mention them as they're not existing manga characters? P.S.: according to this, the Wahrwelt might be a stage in the game. Just FYI. Timjer (talk) 17:27, October 11, 2018 (UTC) :Well if we're allowing a list of all the characters from other series, then I don't see why we wouldn't allow the game's OCs. Page would be extremely bare if we didn't list all those other characters so I think we should go ahead with that. Great spot by whoever it was that noticed Wahrwelt in the background. 20:16, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Adding to Page The page could do with fleshing out on things like gameplay/mechanics, adding the trailer for it etc. 20:16, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Gallery So, as you may have noticed I added a gallery to the page. But I was wondering, should I keep the gallery exlusive to Bleach characters & stages, or am I allowed to put in screenshots of other franchises' characters and stages? Timjer (talk) 13:03, November 17, 2018 (UTC) :Why are you even adding a gallery without discussion about this?? ::I took the initiative because in the previous post, Yyp said they wanted to flesh out the page. So I thought a gallery of Bleach characters would be a good idea. Sorry for actually for actually trying to improve this page in an utterly harmless way... Seriously, I don't see the problem. The point of a wiki is for anyone to allow it to grow and so far I've been nothing but constructive. I helped this very page grow significantly and quite frankly SunXia I'm tired that you critize almost everything I do when I'm nothing but polite and helpful. Timjer (talk) 14:45, November 17, 2018 (UTC) :::If you look at other video game pages you will see that that is not the layout. We have Image Galleries and such for that at the top on a separate page. We also have captions on our images to describe what the images are. Yyp asked for a flesh out on game mechanics and such not spamming images without how they are on our other pages, with captions that are descriptive. If you want to help feel free to, but there needs to be a consistency in quality and how things are done. And criticisms that are constructive are not intended as insults if you choose to be offended that's on you and not my intention. I logged on and found something in a way that drastically alters an articles layout and appearance without any prior discussion or clarification on the matter yes I am going to ask why its done. Yes anyone can edit but it also must be consistent with how our articles are laid out an done. Galleries are not just image dumps they are there to be useful in finding things or showing things that are informative. What are Rukia and Ichigo even doing in that group image I have no description in File name?? I understand you want to develop the page, a worthy goal but it must be done in a manner that maintains quality over quantity. :::On the question at hand, I am not in favor of adding pictures of non-Bleach characters, as the article exists because of its relation to Bleach not Naruto or others. Listing those characters in the article is fine as it exists as info but we do not need characters unrelated to Bleach. ::::Okay, look, I admit I may not be as familiar with the guidelines as the people who made them are. But that's what you admins are for, right? If an edit is not good enough, you guys can just swoop in, correct the minor mistakes, and politely tell the person what they did wrong. But the thing is, even when I merely suggest a change, or even want to discuss an article, you really don't show me much courtesy. A wiki should encourage people to help, not discourage them by being so hostile whenever they make the slightest mistake. Mistakes are things we can learn from. Besides, I've been trying to get an edit done to the Soul King's page, but people have been consistently ignoring its talk page preventing me from doing anything useful. So forgive me for being a bit more proactive this time, ok? I'm not a vandal, so please stop treating me as one. If you really want me gone so I can stop making imperfect edits, just say so. I'll be gone and you won't have to worry about me anymore. I really am sorry we don't seem to be able to get along. Timjer (talk) 15:10, November 17, 2018 (UTC) :::::But that's what you admins are for, right? :::::Indeed I exist to maintain the standards of this wiki, which I just did. :::::If an edit is not good enough, you guys can just swoop in, correct the minor mistakes, and politely tell the person what they did wrong. :::::That is fine if an editor is new but to continually do such things when you have been here...Aug'16...two years is slightly not on the good side. It is my job to help people sure but help them learn not encourage them1 to keep making mistakes. I myself have directed you to policies several times on various talk pages so really two years later they should have been read and two years later known by now. :::::A wiki should encourage people to help, not discourage them by being so hostile whenever they make the slightest mistake. :::::I can't control your perception and frankly I used to worry about that but in the big wide world people will feel insulted regardless. I have not insulted you once but I can't control how you feel to my query about things. I have engaged with you several times in regards to how important the rules are and how I will react to such. I have no issue with someone adding galleries and such to pages but like I have said they are not just an image dump for screenshots. If you looks at the galleries I work on regularly I don't just add images to them for whatever reason, I add relevant images with relevant captions so they are correctly informative. :::::Besides, I've been trying to get an edit done to the Soul King's page, but people have been consistently ignoring its talk page preventing me from doing anything useful. :::::OK this has just turned into you just airing you grievances against the wiki and its an inappropriate place to do so but I Will entertain this once. I have not ignored Soul King's talk page I actually replied to a topic there. However, you opened a discussion that, as seems to be habit on your part, involves a lot of speculation about his powers and abilities. We haven't seen him do anything, only beings who are labelled parts of him. You have no proof of him personally doing anything. Sure he may be this all-powerful thing that can use and be as powerful as the sum of all his pieces. But thats still speculation. I have told this to you before that for something to be added to the article we must have an instance of things and a reference anything else is speculation. And sorry no novels don't count in Canon here as you are also aware of our canon policy (I'm not saying there is a precedence for this in the novel I frankly don't know or care to read them). :::::I'm not a vandal, so please stop treating me as one. :::::Again I can't control your perception but lets be clear if I was treating you like a vandal you would be banned. :::::If you really want me gone so I can stop making imperfect edits, just say so. :::::Why must you insist on putting words into my mouth. I never told you to go. I have told you to read the policies. And if you want to make a change that is massively unique to an article then discuss it. Every time I have engaged with you I keep referring you to policies, I don't know why thats offensive but its really the only way to encourage you to follow them. However, if you find constructive criticism to be insulting then maybe its not good for you to be around me. My intention isn't to hurt you its to ensure that things are done correctly and consistently. Help is always welcome, I have written several blogs on the matter with the help of other team members; you can find them here. I have no feelings towards you beyond "I wish this guy who wants to help would listen to my advice instead of taking everything I say as an attack as it would be productive if he learnt the rules and contribute where was needed" and those aren't attacking thoughts. You seem to enjoy a lot of speculation about things like "Do we really know" and such but that doesn't promote consistency. We all speculate but we don't add it to articles because speculation is still just that, opinions and not referenced, cited facts. ::::::I have spoken to the head admin and other members of the team and disagree with adding Naruto and co to the wiki. Images should be Bleach related (unless its important like the game cover and such of course).